nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ''' '''Rank: Appearance: ' '''Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: Extras: ' '*Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Leave Your Cats Below Here Name:Angel Rank:Warrior Appearence:Pure White with saphire blue eyes, has ears as pink as roses, and wears a collar with a silver heart with wings and halo charm on it is a last gift from her deceased owner so it has sentimental value to her,she litterally looks and somewhat acts like an angel. Personality:Is sweet, kind, loving,and friendly to everyone she meets and values the clan like family believing they are miracles and blessings in her life and takes care of the kits as if they are her own she has a pure heart and is prefers not to fight, but will if she feels it is necessary to defend her beliefs and the clan at any cost, she becomes very depressed when discussing the subject of her former owner as most of her guilt comes from her "not being able to give her the miracle she needed to survive" but she honors her owner's memory by helping to take care of the clan, she strongly believes in faith, love, hope, and peace. History: she was once adopted as a kitten from a shelter by a shy, but sweet, kind. young 13 year old human girl Angel became the child's only friend when Victoria's mother died she was left alone with Angel and her Father, who was cruel to her, and Angel became Victoria's one true comfort in life. Her father then died. Angel took care of her. And she slowly devloped a disease and died. Angel greiving and feeling guilty over the tragedy immediatly ran away from the Foster home keeping her collar which Victoria gave her in her Memory,although after Victoria she felt she could Never get close to or Love another Human ever again and spent her life afterwards roaming the streets as a stray though she still cares very much for humans due to her love of Victoria, and will help them also if necessarry. One day alone, sick, and starving in a box of trash in a flower garden fishing by a pond for dinner she was discoverd by the clan and they nursed her back to health Angel has been grateful and has helped to take care of the clan out of gratitdude and has remained loyal to them ever since. Family: All unknown. Extra:She would Like to fall in Love someday,but she Believes her Mate,should have a Perfectly True and Noble Heart ,and would rather Love someone for Who they are on the inside Rather than out. -AngelNightclan Approved, but ''please ''put this at the '''bottom '''of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Here is Larchtail! Name: Larchtail. Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Light grey tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes. Personality: Smart, funny, kind. History: Clan-born. Family: His mate is Vixenfox. Please fill this out at the BOTTOM of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Icejay Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pure white with unusually long white fur. He has pale almost white eyes. Personality: Kind, but a bit grumpy, reluctant to be around kits because his last apprentice was killed by a fox and he wasn't fast enough to save her. Very brave and a fierce fighter. History: After the death of his apprentice, he left ThunderClan and wandered alone until joining NightClan. Family: He knows, but he won't tell. He had a mate in ThunderClan who also died, and so he's reluctant to get close to anyone. Extras: None Banannibo Accepted! Also, please fill this out at the bottom of the page, it makes it easier for the admins to find. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Tigerpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown, thick fur with dark black stripes. White throat, muzzle, and paws. Piercing green eyes. Slightly rounded ears with black tufts of fur at the tips. Thick, bushy tail and an M-shaped mark on forehead. Personality: Friendly to those who are close to him but finds it hard to trust most. Vicious fighter who will pounce and claw at anything he sees as a threat. Has a tiger-like attitude and short temper. History: Betrayed by one he called a friend years ago so now finds it difficult to trust anyone. Half-clan. Family: Son of Bramblestar of ThunderClan and Maplefur of RiverClan. Joined NightClan because neither ThunderClan nor RiverClan fully trusted him for being half-clan. Extras: I posted a picture of him so please use that one. Thank you. Approved, but I advise changing the name. We have WAAAAY too many Tigers in the Clan. If you don't want to, that's fine. 00:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I would like to keep the name, since it fits the character. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 01:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Russettail Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Pale brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and a dark brown tail, her eyes are a cyan blue, she has a white belly, chest, throat, paws and tail-tip. Personality: A kind she-cat, can be stuborn or grudgy but will always try to be foregiving, if sges getting on your nerve, don't be afraid to ask her to please stop, she most likely will. History: Russettail was abandoned by her mother when she was about a half moon old, her brothers and sister all froze or starved to death, she was a lone survivor. She was rescued by NightClan, and knowws very little of her past. by NighClan's generouse warriors. Family: Orchidbreeze of DaintyClan(mother), Carionstar of TwistedClan(father), Shadedkit(sister), Medowkit(sister), Runningkit(brother). Extras: Russettail dreams of being a mother, but has no mate, so she knows until she meets the right cat, she won't be able to mother a litter. Accepted! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] I have to make more cats. :D Duskpetal Warrior brown and white she-cat with green eyes kind, caring, but can be annoying. Instead of fighting, she prefers to plan fights, and make stratigies. Clanborn Brother is Bramblespots None. Bramblespots Warrior brown and white tom with blue eyes Bramblespots is a very laid-back tom. He doesn't mind doing what others want to do, but he's no sheep - he doesn't follow people just to be friends with them. He's very strong, and often surprises people because of his small size. He tries to be friends with everyone, because he doesn't like leaving people out. If someone annoys him, or makes him mad, he avoids everyone and goes to his happy place, which is usually by water. Clanborn Sister is Duskpetal [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Startail Rank:Warrior Appearance:A russian blue cat, with ice blue eyes and on the tip of her tail is the color of a shining star. =Personality: sneaky, quick, playful and fierce. History: Has been known as a legend cat, if you see her you have very good luck the next moon. Family: Unknown for now... We already have a leader, do you mind changing the name to a warrior name? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Dragonclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: A gray and black tom born with a disease which made his body not to grow claws. But his bite is very deadly. He also has a chipped ear. Personality: he is very stubborn. He doesn't trust many cats. He doesn't like cats with cheerful moods. His only friends are Tigerfur and Startail. Family: Different clan cats Extras: none By Queen Sunfur Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Skinnyear Rank: Elder Appearance: A red tom with smaller ears than normal. Had to retired due to lack of hearing Personality: he is very sweet. He also doesn't like loud noises. Sometimes go on a walk through the forest to relax. Sometimes cranky when he with a cat that is talking loud. Family: dead with one grandson alive. Extras: Likes prey that took effort to catch from the healthy cats. By Queen Sunfur Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 23:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Leopardmask Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tan fur with black spots; bright blue eyes; scar over left eye Personality: kind, fierce, caring, sometimes stubborn, brave. History: born to ThunderClan Family: parents and siblings in ThunderClan Extras: mate is Stripefoot of ThunderClan. by ScarfaceAl Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 23:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name:Firekit Rank: Kit Mother: Sunfur Appearance: Looks like fireheart, but with more fire-look in her coat. Has fire-orange eyes Personality: She is one to risk to cheer one's down spirit. She likes to sing songs which cheers up a cat with a bad day. She likes to play with her brothers and sisters. History: Clanborn Family: father turned to a different Clan Extras: none By Queen sunfur Approved! :D Rainy Talk Blog 23:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Rainkit Rank:Kit Mother: Shinetail Appearance: A Russian blue cat with green eyes (looks a lot like her mother) Personality: Is very playful and loves to climb trees without permission from her mother History: Clan born Family: Father is still being looked for Extras: Can take the rain for 2-9 hours By Lightingstarstrikes Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Stripefoot ''' '''Rank: Warrior Appearance: Oramge, black, and white with amber eyes; has a bluish stripe across front right foot Personality: protective, brave, clever, sly, sweet History: born in RiverClan, moved to ThunderClan to be with his mate and kits Family: Mate-Leopardmask; kits; RiverClan parents (or so he thinks...) Extras: His favorite kit, Saltykit, died at a very young age; was deputy of RiverClan by ScarfaceAl Approved ' ' [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']]''' Name: Treekit Appearance: A brown tabby with the shade of a pibe tree wood Personality: Loves to climb trees even without permission. He also has a gift for beening gentle with birds! He wouldn't dare to hurt one. He dreams to be a medice cat History: Clanborn Family: Mother is Sunfur and sister is Firekit Extras: None By Queen Sunfur Approved! 17:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan